bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
, originally incorrectly romanized as Barragan Luisenbarn, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and is the segunda (2nd) Espada. Appearance Baraggan has the appearance of an elderly man with a white handlebar moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit with the slouch of an elderly person) he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord (of Viking origin). The location of his Espada tattoo is unknown as well as the location of his hollow hole. The remnants of his Hollow mask takes the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. When he was the King of Hueco Mundo, his crown has four elegant protrusions which, too, are ornately decorated. Personality Baraggan exhibits typical Arrancar traits; arrogance, stubbornness, pride, boastfulness, and a fairly cold, serious demeanor. He doesn't hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader after Aizen was 'decommissioned', even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espada (including one higher in rank than himself) to disagree. Baraggan refers to Aizen as "the Boss" and his opponents as "ants"; his Fracción, on the other hand, refer to him as "his majesty". Like a "king", he doesn't bring his Zanpakutō with himself - his Fracción take care of it, as well as of his throne. He's also able to analyze situations quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making the fake Karakura Town. Baraggan's arrogance stems from both facts that he was the former King of Hueco Mundo prior to Aizen's ascension and that he could control time, specifically aging. Ironically, the power that he claimed was absolute, the power of age and death, was used against him. As the Espada of Old Age, Baraggan possesses a sense of fatalism that comes from his power, bragging that death by aging is something that the mind cannot fathom, except that it is inevitable even for Shinigami. He even lectures that for everything that can exist for a lifetime cannot exist forever; even the word "forever" is meaningless as it was born out of the fear of death. This philosophy makes Baraggan quite merciless against his enemies as he can literally rot the flesh from their bodies. However, for all his pride and power, Baraggan is easily enraged. Whenever this happens, he flies into a blind rage, and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he would go completely all out in trying to attack the offender, and anyone else in the way (which is in stark contrast to his normally cool and level headed self), even against all odds. Baraggan also held a grudge for Aizen since the day the two met: Baraggan's final act was an attempt on Aizen's life, which was in vain. History Before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed God-King of Hueco Mundo and original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless. It's only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force. Unexpectedly, Baraggan receives news that someone has killed one of his subordinates. Then Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen appear at the entrance to the court. When a large Hollow attacks Aizen, Tōsen steps in and kills the creature with very little effort. Aizen then states that that he and Baraggan have never met before and asks him if he is the king of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan confirms his status, and asks Aizen who they are. Baraggan pointed out that they had no masks, which made it obvious to him that they weren't Hollows, which led him to ask if they are humans or Shinigami, however the question was not answered. Despite asking, he stated he had very little care about what they were, stating that he was so bored that if it weren't for their arrival, he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other. He then welcomes them to his palace of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 2-6 Tōsen comments that it's interesting that Baraggan calls a place without walls or a ceiling a palace, asking if it's a joke on his part. Baraggan plainly states that he has no need for a ceiling, as he is a king and the very sky of Hueco Mundo is the roof of his palace. Aizen unsheathes his Zanpakutō and asks that Baraggan take a look at his sword and tells him that its name is Kyōka Suigetsu as he holds it up for all to see. Baraggan questions what he is doing, to which Aizen asks him if he is happy with what he has. Baraggan only stared confused at Aizen. Therefore, Aizen starts over by asking if he ever feels that this place is not where he should be, asking him if he wants to rise even higher, simply stating that he will aid Baraggan if he follows him. He further states that if he does so, he will give him more power and a new world. Baraggan laughed at the notion, and claimed that he was the king of Hueco Mundo, king of the world, that there was no one higher than him and no new world for him. No longer amused by the intruders, Baraggan ordered his army to crush them all. Aizen then released his Shikai and in that instant, to Baraggan's surprise, his army was decimated. Aizen comments that this is Baraggan's world. This caused Baraggan to rise up from his throne and ready himself to attack Aizen with his Gran Caída. But Aizen only stood there and taunted Baraggan, stating that it's ironic that Baraggan, being the king of Hueco Mundo, is dressed in black and ready to attack, and that he looked just like a Shinigami. Baraggan then tells Aizen to "Shut up" and that he will kill him with his own hands, and will make him regret giving him power, as he is the king, a god that will never die. He silently vows to hunt Aizen down for all eternity.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 7-15 Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Sōsuke Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Yammy Riyalgo and Szayel Aporro Granz and complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayel and Nnoitra Jiruga.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, page 15-17 When Aizen explains that Ichigo and his friends are the intruders and displays their likeness for the Espada to see, Baraggan comments on how when he thought of the intruders he wondered what kind of people they would be, but is noticeably unimpressed to find out they are so young.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 6 After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki all Arrancar are alerted to his demise, with Baraggan simply stating how shameful it was for Aaroniero to die is such a pathetic way.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 8-9 Fake Karakura Town arc After Aizen travels to Karakura Town, he is met with resistance by the other Gotei 13 captains currently not in Hueco Mundo. Aizen summons Baraggan, along with his Fracción and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the forces from the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 When Captain-Commander Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains (Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen), Baraggan assesses the situation and notes their enemies are numerous and Aizen is trapped. Tia Harribel tells him that he underestimates Aizen, prompting him to respond back that she underestimates him. Baraggan then snaps his fingers and prompting his Fracción, Choe Neng Poww, Ggio Vega and Avirama Redder, to pull out a throne for him to sit upon and then decides to take control of the situation himself, telling Starrk he'd "better not have a problem with that." Starrk responds by saying sure why not. He details that since the town under them is a fake created as a replica from Soul Society, he notes that Aizen said that all they have to do is go to Soul Society and get the real one. Baraggan figures why should they go through all that trouble, he then assesses that if the real town is being kept in Soul Society by pillars then destroying the pillars will most likely result in its return to its natural place. He then orders his Fracción, Findor Carias to send Hollows to destroy them, but the Hollows however are killed by Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi, who are protecting the pillars. In response, he then sends four members of his Fracción, Poww, Cuuhlhourne, Avirama, and Findor, to a different pillar stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 318''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 319, page 6-7 In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. His Fracción, Poww is able to destroy one of the pillars after he defeated Ikkaku, but with the intervention of Captain Sajin Komamura, he is also killed and the damage to the tower is temporarily repaired. Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded otherwise by Ggio Vega, one of his two remaining Fracción, who pleads with him to leave the Shinigami to him and his other Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc. Baraggan agrees and gives them a pre-battle pep talk before they engage Soifon and Marechiyo ŌmaedaBleach Manga; chapter 328, page 15-17 Ultimately both are also killed. He then rises from his throne, ready to engage both Soifon and Ōmaeda in battle.Bleach manga; chapter 333, page 12-13 During the battle, Soifon and Ōmaeda are seen worn out from their fight against Baraggan. He comments on how even their combined efforts have failed to budge him. Ōmaeda believed they were having so much trouble because their limiters were still active, but Soifon tells him they are already at full strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 8-12 Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at Ōmaeda and Soifon, who dodge the attack. Soifon tries to attack him with a kick but he grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby building, this cause Soifon to wonder what is wrong as every time she goes to kick him her attack suddenly slows down. She notices that its not due to his spiritual energy, but that her own body is getting slower. She begins to question what other powers he might possess. Noticing that she is wondering what it could be Baraggan gives her an answer, the Espada each embody a aspect of death. He then notes that his aspect is old age, which in turn gives him power over time the most powerful and inevitable aspect of death. He then shows her by using Sonido to get in close before she realizes it and touches her left shoulder causing the bones in her left arm to break. This noticeably shocking her and Baraggan taunts her telling her that she doesn't understand that is what death is, he then releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 8-20 In his released form Soifon watches in horror as she realizes that with each step he takes on the roof causes it to rot and crumble. She then screams at Ōmaeda to run as he is no match for Baraggan. But the Espada tells her the neither is she, before he releases his Respira which though Soifon tries to get away it still catches her broken left arm causing it to begin to rot away to the bone. Realizing what has happened Soifon begins to panic and screams for Ōmaeda to cut off her arm before it spreads further and she ends up dead. She is then taunted by Baraggan finds it funny that even Shinigami are afraid of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 1-14 As Ōmaeda is still in a shock at how powerful Baraggan is, Soifon suddenly tells him that she will need him to act as decoy. Ōmaeda is somewhat confused, but Soifon assures him that all he has to do is keep him busy for a while as she has a plan. Ōmaeda becomes increasingly nervous and afraid stating to do anything would be impossible and no plan would work, as their only solution is to get away. Soifon tells him plainly to just make sure that he keeps his right arm, as he has to be able to cut of any parts that get turned to bone, she then leaves. Baraggan then rushes at him, prompting Ōmaeda to run for his life so Soifon can execute her plan. Baraggan takes no notice and rushes at Ōmaeda, who screams and runs for his life.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 8-12 Ōmaeda still acting as a decoy running from Baraggan activates his Shikai and crushes a piece of building hoping that the fragments will hit and injure Baraggan. When the pieces of rock disintegrate without even touching Baraggan, Ōmaeda almost gives up due to how useless fighting him is and becomes frustrated that his Zanpakutō cant use fire or ice or some form of Kidō. Then he gets the idea that he can use Kidō as it most likely will get the better of Baraggan. Ōmaeda turns and gets ready to take the offensive, but then he recalls he's not really good at Kidō and decides to simply use Bakudō #21. Sekienton, to create a smoke curtain to hide his escape. Coming to the conclusion that this was all the power his opponent had, Baraggan calls forth his "Gran Caída" and seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with the technique. Baraggan then notices the surge of energy from Soifon's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Soifon emerges with her Bankai, Jahkuhō Raikōben. Baraggan is somewhat surprised as he has yet to see one, Soifon explains that she would have preferred not to use it as it offends her pride as a covert ops agent. Remarking that it is too large to hide, too heavy to move and its attack is too flashy for assassination. Soifon then sets herself up to fire the projectile at Baraggan resulting in a huge blazing explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 5-19 After the arrival of the gigantic hollow, Soifon notices Baraggan's figure in the smoke, seemingly unaffected by her Bankai, noting that its impossible for him to have survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 Shorty all are surprised at the arrival of the Vizard who quickly defeat the Gillian-class Menos that the gigantic hollow spewed forth. After dealing with the Gillians, one of the Vizard's Hachigen Ushōda aids Soifon and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in their battle against the Espada Baraggan Luisenbarn. Hachi addresses Soifon, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Soifon acts as if she doesn't know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Vizard. Baraggan interrupts stating that it doesn't matter who they are or what powers they have, for everything is equal before him. Baraggan then taunts Hachi telling him to come to him so he can turn him to bone and destroy him. Hachi claps his hands together and forms a barrier to ensnare Baraggan. Hachi states that he has seen what Baraggan can do, that's why he came to fight him. Hachi tells him all attacks are the same unless they can touch you, and that Baraggan wields a truly fearsome power. Baraggan touches the barrier and it begins to deteriorate, much to Hachi's surprise. Baraggan then asks if he thought that age could not touch kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 15-19 Baraggan continues explaining that "Humans die, animals die, plants die and even Shinigami die. For everything that dies there is age too. If things that humans create can die then Kidō, created by Shinigami, is no different. As Kidō may last for a thousand years. But it cannot last forever". Baraggan contends that 'forever' is nothing more then a meaningless word born out of the fear of aging. He then proceeds to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 2-3 Hachi generates a rectangular plank in between his hands and multiples it into rows in front of him. The constructs connect together into a wall that holds off Baraggan's Respira. Baraggan states that he already has said that it will rot, as the Respira begins to chisel away at the integrity of the wall. Hachi begins recite the incantation, to which Baraggan comments on how clever Hachi is, since a incantation said after a spell can strengthen it. But he also warns that he is too late. Hachi puts his hands up in front of him saying the spell name causing large beams to build up in front of him, creating a very thick and large wall many stories high to separate him and Baraggan further.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 5-9 Hachi then calls out to Soifon, asking her for her help as he needs her bankai. Soifon apprehensively comments on how the Vizard even knows about her Bankai. Hachi pleads with her that he knows she she doesn't want to work with them because of their connection to Urahara, but he reminds her that this is not the time for grudges. Soifon continues to be uninterested in teaming up with him, to which Hachi relents and tells her he will make a deal with her. Meanwhile Baraggan is losing patience and proceeds to try to destroy the wall before he notices something behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 10-12 Hachi continues to create more barriers starting with "Koko No Jomon", a pinwheel shape barrier on Baraggan's right; "Kigai No Jomon", a prism shaped barrier made of a multitude of smaller prism shapes on his left and finally "Hoyoku No Jomon", a large post with what is similar to wings fanned out forward eclipsing all other constructs. Hachi calls out the spell name "Shiju No Saimon" causing the spell to fully take effect as "Kigai No Jomon" becomes similar to an umbrella as a large box shaped barrier connects all other constructs Hachi has previously made and entraps Baraggan completely. Baraggan laughs at Hachi's attempts as ridiculous to think he can be sealed in this, laughing at the idea of trying to buy time against one who controls aging. Baraggan acquits it to being similar to spitting on the face of god.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 13-16 Hachi simply states the barrier is not to seal him, Hachi goes on explains that Baraggan used his aging on Soifon's Bankai and made it explode far away from him so that he escaped the explosion. Hachi then says what if Baraggan is somewhere he can't escape the explosion, if the explosion is so close that his powers wont be fast enough to keep it away from him. The pinwheel section of barrier partially opens and Soifon sticks Jakuhō Raikōben in and asks Hachi to promise her again that tomorrow he will seal Kisuke Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Hachi promises and Soifon smiles as she fires her Bankai causing the barrier to seriously rupture and crack.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 16-19 After the attack Soifon is left greatly exhausted, causing her to fall out of the air which prompts her lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda to go to her aid. Hachi remarks at how he is surprised that she cracked the "Gates of the Four Beasts" going further to note how unbelievable her power is. He then snaps his fingers causing the Barrier to fix itself.Bleach manga; Chapter 270, page 1-3 Hachi then calls down to Ōmaeda to ascertain captain Soifon's status. Ōmaeda yells that she is not alright and that his inclusion of her in his plans could have killed her. Soifon stands up and remarks that she can normally only use "Jakuho Raikoben" no more then once every three days and she has just done it twice in one day. She smirks and comments to Hachi that he better pay her back to which he agrees he will uphold his end of the bargain. Immediately after the exchange the building that Soifon and Ōmaeda begins to crumble and fall apart right out from under them. All too late realizing its the deteriorating powers of Baraggan's Respira.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 4-5 Baraggan screams from beyond the smoke screen that he will never forgive them. Hachi's eyes widen in surprise stating that its impossible for him to be alive. Baraggan continues telling them he will not forgive them for injuring him. He finally appears with the left half of his face blown off. He tells them they will pay for turning their backs on him. He brings forth more Respira to engulf the area. Hachi puts up a barrier and dons his Hollow Mask in order to repel the Respira. Baraggan tells him he is clever but who does he think he is playing hollow with as he should know his place for he is the the Great Emperor, the God of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 6-10 The Respira breaks through Hachi's barrier, and Soifon screams his name as Baraggan laughs. Baraggan goes into a speech about all are beneath him ,from humans, Shinigami, hollow and arrancar. But regardless of their power and differences and dominions only his power is absolute, as he Respira attacks Hachi shattering his Hollow Mask. As he continues to speak Hachi's right arm is enveloped in Baraggan's Respira causing it to begin deteriorating. Hachi covers what is left of his arm with a barrier, causing Baraggan to pause and question what Hachi has done to his right arm. Hachi then points at Baraggan to which the Espada asks what he is doing, Hachi plainly states that he gave it to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 11-15 Baraggan's chest glows to which he asks what is happening. Hachi explains that Baraggan stated that only his power is absolute. As the barrier placed in Baraggan's stomach is revealed it begins to dissipate unsealing Hachi's deteriorating right arm that was held inside it, causing Baraggan to deteriorate at a extremely fast rate. Baraggan realizes all too late that Hachi cut off his arm inside a barrier and transferred it to his stomach. Hachi continues stating that If Baraggan's power is truly absolute, then even he can't stand against it, Hachi notes that it was a a guess on his part though and he is glad he wasn't wrong. Baraggan becomes irate at this. Hachi continues stating that in Soul Society there are no Gods other than the Shinigami, the Gods of Death. So no one that a Shinigami can understand the seriousness of his words, he asks that Baraggan forgive him for their lack of belief, sarcastically calling him the "God of Hueco Mundo" as Baraggan disintegrates due to his own power, thus ending the life of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, page 16-19 As he dies, Baraggan recalls the first time he met Sōsuke AizenBleach manga; Chapter 371, page 1-2 and before disintegrating completely, throws his Gran Caída at him in one last attempt to fulfill his vow to kill him. Baraggan's final attack proves futile, however, as the weapon rots away before it can reach Aizen, who turns his back on Baraggan as he disintegrates entirely, leaving only his crown to fall to the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 16-17 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan has shown great physical strength from his ability to effortlessly crush his arm-rest made of bone and to wield his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with extreme ease and only a casual swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 356, page 9 Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Baraggan has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Enhanced Hierro: Baraggan also appears to have a strong Hierro, taking a direct hit from Soifon's Jakuho Raikoben and only having the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed.Bleach manga, Chapter 370, page 6 Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His spiritual power is dark red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town, just because of Baraggan's anger. As he was also known as King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were apparently vast and well known. Sonído Master: Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan has a mastery of Sonido. His proficiency in Sonído is so great that he was able to get behind a surprised Soifon (one of the most proficient in Shunpo in all of Soul Society) and lightly tap her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 16 Time Dilation Field: As the Espada who represents "aging", Baraggan is able to dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, and thus has sufficient enough time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Soifon and Ōmaeda, so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Soifon's left arm to the point that its bones became so brittle that they eventually broke. Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 10-17 Zanpakutō : Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battle axe with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. Despite it being roughly the same size as himself, Baraggan wields his Zanpakutō with a single hand relatively easily. During the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town, he originally kept it hidden in his throne.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 9 *'Resurrección': Arrogante's release phrase is . When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, and declares the release. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then opens, and begins to release numerous jet-black flames that literally burn away Baraggan's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a black cloak, with a pitch-black fur collar around his neck, which gives him a macabre, Grim Reaper-like, appearance, which looks similar to his original hollow form. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his sleeves. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn around his neck as an elegant necklace. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 19-20 :Resurrección Special Ability: His natural abilities are further enhanced by his release. :*'Enhanced Time Dilation': While in his Resurrección form, Baraggan is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 5-6 He is also protected from most close-range, and melee attacks; mainly because everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 7-8 Baraggan demonstrates being able to deteriorate numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda's Shikai, as it makes contact with his field.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17 He used the ability on Sonifon's Bankai and made it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 369, page 17 :* : Baraggan unleashes a black, smoke-like, miasma that radiates outward from him. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even Soifon while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The breath decays the skin on Soifon's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton are left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, page 8 Another notable aspect of the ability is that Baraggan can control its speed, as he purposefully released a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 15-17Its power is absolute, It can even dissolve Kidō as he demonstrated when Hachigen encased him in a Kidō cage, which he somehow negated with the field, stating that aging even reaches Kidō, likely implying he accelerated the Kidō cage to the point where it would wear off or run out of sufficient energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 19 Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of his own ability. However, this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. :* : Baraggan now wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring it as his "guillotine.""Bleach'' manga; Chapter 360, page 10-11 Fracción Baraggan's Fracción consists of six male Arrancar. All but one of his Fracción take the form of animals when they release their Zanpakutō. * Bleach Volume 38; Arrancar datasheet: is a large and religious Arrancar who was sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Poww surprisingly defeated Ikkaku and was able to land a powerful hit on Captain Sajin Komamura, but he was soon crushed and killed under Sajin's Bankai. * : is an Arrancar that appears as if he dresses in drag and is a narcissist like his assigned opponent, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is soon defeated by Yumichika. * : is a very out going Arrancar who screams that he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He was sent to battle against, and ultimately beheaded by, Izuru Kira. * : appears to be the most composed member of Baraggan's Fracción, but is actually as arrogant and sadistic as the rest of them. He had an ability not seen before by most Arrancar, which was the ability to increase his power by tearing off a piece of his mask. He was sent to battle against, and killed by Shūhei Hisagi. * : is the smallest member of Baraggan's Fracción. His attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Soifon, his opponent in the battle over the fake Karakura Town, but he is very sarcastic and enjoys taunting his opponents. He is later killed by Soifon, being stabbed through his right lung. * : is the last to be introduced. Facing Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle, he relies more on his large size and power to win. In the manga, he was ironically killed not by his Shinigami opponent, but by Soifon when she is thrown away by one of Ggio's attacks and crashes against his head, while in the anime, he was crushed by Marechiyo's Shikai. Trivia *Baraggan never once referred to himself as an Espada and was only confirmed as the Second Espada by Coyote Starrk (albeit indirectly), making him the only Espada to have his rank confirmed by someone else. * Baraggan's aspect of death is aging (or old age). Quotes *"And you're being disrespectful to me, Harribel." *(To Starrk and Harribel) "...with the boss unable to move, I'll be giving orders. You'd better not have a problem with that." *"If four ants are guarding the pillars, I'll send four dragons to crush them." *(To Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc) "Do not make me walk a road that is not soaked with the enemy's blood." *"Old Age means Time. It is the most powerful and inevitable aspect of death. Everyone must face it sometime." *(To Soifon) "With nothing more than a touch, I can age your very bones." *"You don't understand. That is what death is. And from now until this battle is over, there will not be one single thing your mind can fathom." *(To Hachigen Ushōda) "Did you think that age could not touch Kidō? How ridiculous. Humans die. Animals die. Plants die. Even Shinigami die. And for everything that dies, there is age, too. If things humans create can die, then Kidō, created by Shinigami, is no different. Kidō may last for a thousand years, but it cannot last forever. Of course it can't. After all, the word 'forever' is nothing more than a meaningless word born out of the fear of aging." *"Trying to buy time from the one who controls aging is like spitting in the face of a god." *"I am the Great Emperor, Baraggan Luisenbarn! The God of Hueco Mundo!" *"I will kill you. With my own hands. I will make you regret giving me power. I am the king. I am god. I will never die. And I will hunt you for all eternity, Sōsuke Aizen." References Navigation de:Barragan Luisenbarn es:Barragan Luisenbarn Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male